Champion, a Pokemon story (rewrite)
by deviantpokemontrainerjay
Summary: Rewrite of my fic. Updated chapters with better writing. Follow Allison as she travels through the Sinnoh region trying to stop a renewed effort by Team Galactic to control the universe.
1. Chapter 1

Authors note: The original version sucked so I'm changing things up and rewriting it. Still same plot but I'm fixing a lot of stuff. Hope you enjoy it this time around. -Jay

...

Charon sighed. Once again his plans had failed to bring him success. He was beginning to look like pathetic failure compared to Cyrus. His efforts at Stark Mountain were spoiled by the same ten year old that had managed to bring down Cyrus. At least that trainer was gone now. Not dead, but traveling the world. He adjusted his glasses as his commanders waltzed in. What were they so happy about? "You are failing me." He put simply.

"Its not our fault. People aren't enlisting anymore, and with out Cyrus or Saturn, there hasn't been any sort of plan." Mars spoke up in an effort to explain their actions. Mars was the only high ranking official that was brainwashed and had memories of the original Mars in her head. She may have known she was a different person, but she didn't show it. The advanced holo-caster around her made her look to be the originals age, but in reality,she was only an 11 year old girl.

"You say that our efforts lack focus and direction?" Charon cast his glare back at the two, Jupiter visibly swallowing.

Mars nodded. "If you had some sort of plan, we could be better off."

Charon sighed and turned to fully face the two. His face aged with wrinkles. He pulled something out of his desk. The two Team Galactic commanders shivered as a breeze passed through the cave. Charon lifted an object wrapped in cloth and set it on the table. The two peered closer. "This, is the plan." he proccede to unwrap the white cloth from the object.

"The Azure Flute." Jupiter breathed. "How did you obtain it?"

"That is none of your concern. Just get me those plates." He turned back to the only window in the cave. "And one more thing, use more than just poisin type pokemon."

Jupiter nodded. "My squad is working on a way to capture more trainers Pokemon."

Charon grimaced. "Do not fail me this time."

He turned and glanced back at his followers. "Mars, do not fail me."

"I won't sir." Mars pleaded.

"Good, now get out of my sight."

Author's note: So that is the rewrite of the prologue. I hope you enjoyed it more than the original.


	2. Chapter 2

Authors note: As I said, the previous chapter was a prologue. Now for the real thing. -Jay

...

"Why do you keep doing this to me?" I shouted. "Everyone else in this town leaves at age ten. But no, I have to stay! This is madness mom!"

My mom narrowed her eyes. "Allison Rachael Harmonia-Zeke." She scolded. I hated it when she would use my full name. "You are only fourteen years old. I am forty. I think I know what's best for my own daughter."

I rolled my eyes, "Oh sure, it's not like I don't already have a Pokemon. It's not that you don't know what you'd do without me. It has nothing to do with anything. I have an Xtranciever! I can call you daily."

Belle, my Ralts, huffed in agreement. "See, even Belle agrees!"

My mother stuck the kitchen knife into the cutting board. "You are staying right here. Don't pin your temper on just me. It was your father's and I's decision to have you stay at home. Someone has to run the flower shop here in town."

"Because it's so important,everyone thinks 'oh flowers, hmm I think I'll get them in Twinleaf Town. Even though Flororma Town is a 45 minute subway ride from here."

The subways were built a few years back to speed up transportation for non-trainers to get from one place to another faster and to leave the battling on the surface. I had only take the subway to Jubilife, Sadgem and Veilstone. My mom and I went to watch a football game against Nimbasa City in the place where the GTS was. I loved the Jubilife Warriors (They beat the Zebstrika's in overtime 28-22) and we're going to the Mega Bowl again against the Saffron Psychics.)

"It's cheaper to buy them here then go all the way to Floraroma for them. In a couple of years you'll love running the shop." My mom insisted.

I shrieked angrily and stormed outside. A second later Belle came running out behind me. "C'mon Belle, let's go to the lake."

...

Lake Verity was the place where I came to relax when I was younger. Now with my swim stuff from the community pool, Belle and I marched out of the town and took a left when we got to route 201. I set down our stuff not far from the edge of the woods. I was still in my shorts and sandals along with my t-shirt. Belle poked at the bag. "You wanna go for it?" I asked, pointing at the cavern in the middle of the lake that we had tried to reach a few years ago. Belle nodded as if understanding. I smiled. "Okay." I muttered as I took out her floaties. I inflated them and slid them snug around Belle. Next was the hard part. The floaties were just a safety precaution in case she fell overboard. I spent the next fifteen minutes inflating her little boat. I set it down on the water and Belle ran over and hopped inside. I giggled as she looked eagerly at the cavern. I slid into the water, taking deep breaths. I pushed of and started towing Belle's boat behind me like I was a tugboat. I strained heavily as we got close to the cavern. I threw up a hand and caught the side of the rocky edge and pulled my self up onto the bank. Belle gave a small squeal of victory as I gently lifted her out of her boat and placed her right next to me. I took off her floaties. I knew I needed a while to rest. That was fine. We were finally going to be able to explore the cavern. I turned to the cavern when I heard a deep cry of a Pokemon. Looking face to face with me was a Garyados (AN: I'll fix it eventually). Salts whimpered as it focused on me. I did the one thing I could do. "Belle, psychic. Now." I muttered out of the corner of my mouth. Thank you dad for the TM. Belle chirped and the opposing Pokemon got pissed off. I scooped up Belle and jumped into the cavern as a hyper beam went soaring over our heads. Bad idea. The angle of the slide was about forty-five degrees, I had to tuck and roll in order to not have Belle get hurt. "Where are we?" I questioned as the cavern around me started glowing with crystals.

...

Authors note: yes, I know there are grammar mistakes, but I'm not trying to be perfect. Okay? You would have a heart attack if you read the previous version okay? Anyway, I hope you found this enjoyable either way. -Jay


End file.
